The Sin That Doesn't Wash Away
by miiika
Summary: She was sent by the Order to eliminate anything they deemed as 'evil'. But when she meets the son of Satan, can she finally understand that the world cannot be simply distinguished by 'good' and 'bad? RinxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Lately I have been addicted to this manga, so I just _had _to write a fan fiction about this! :D Sorry if it is kind of rushed. I really wanted to get the first chapter out before I go to bed (it's almost 3 A.M right now!). I am disappointed with the lack of OC fan fictions, I decided to put one out there! Please let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! :D -miiika

* * *

><p>[ C H A P T E R ONE ]; "darker than night"<p>

Okumura Rin cursed to himself as he rushed out of the empty dorms. "Stupid Yuukio." Rin frowned, skillfully dodging the other students as he hurried to class. His sword was clutched tightly in one hand while his bag was in the other. "Can't believe he didn't even bother waking me up for class!"

As Rin approached the massive school, his frown deepened as he saw few students slowly making their way to class. It was one thing to be late to his Night classes, but showing up late to his Day classes was even worse.

He hated seeing the condescending smirk of Nagashiki-sensei as she marked him tardy for homeroom. Taking careful note of the time from the school clock, Rin panicked as he saw he had only five minutes to make it up two flights of stairs to his classroom.

"Argh! How bothersome! I'm going to totally kill Yuukio after this!" Making a dangerous turn to the left, Rin quickened his pace as he dodged the students like a mad man. The other students sent him dirty looks as he ran down the hallways, but it was to be expected.

True Cross Academy was a rich private school. People like Rin did not belong there, but after spending the last few months studying with the Night class, he learned to ignore the snooty private kids remarks.

As Rin finally reached the second floor of the academy, he took a quick left in attempts to dash into his class before Nagashiki-sensei arrived. His attempts was sadly cut short when he suddenly felt himself being pushed backwards by an unknown force.

Rin blinked in confusion as his things clattered beside him and a soft voice spoke in amusement. "You seem to be in quite the rush, Okumura -san."

Rin stared at the source of the voice, dumbfounded. The girl merely smiled as she picked herself up and gathered up his belongings. The girl was about as tall as Kamiki and her jet black hair was left down and reached her shoulders. She was fairly pale - as most of the girls in True Cross - and had sharp brown eyes. "Uh. .You are?" Rin finally blurted out.

The girl laughed as she held up a hand towards Rin. "Sorry. I should have introduced myself before." Rin accepted her hand and blinked in surprise as she easily helped him up. "I'm Yamaguchi Sakaya. I'm in the same class as you, Okumura-san."

Immediately, Rin blushed in embarrassment. He stared sheepishly at the ground as he rubbed the back of his head. He had been so busy keeping up with his Night classes that he hadn't bothered getting to know his classmates in the Day class. "I'm sorry! I. .er-" Rin paused as he tried to rack up a plausible excuse.

Sakaya merely dismissed his apologize with a quick flick of her wrist. "It's fine, Okumura -san." She said with a smile still on her lips. Giving his belongings back to him, she continued. "You always seem to have a troubled expression in class, so I won't pry too much."

Rin's eyes sparkled at the sudden act of kindness his classmate had just shown him. "W-Wow! You're super nice, Yamaguchi-san!" Maybe he should change his opinion about his fellow Day class students. .After all, she didn't treat him like he was trash.

Suddenly, Rin remembered the reason why he crashed into her. "Wait! Aren't we late for class?" He exclaimed, gesturing to the blatantly empty hallways. Sakaya blinked as she straightened her school bag.

"Eh? Don't you know, Okumura-kun? The headmaster cancelled classes today because it was some important 'national holiday'." Rin blanched as he vaguely recalled Mephisto telling the Night class that they were going to celebrate his birthday.

"Ah. But some of the students are here just to catch up on school work." Sakaya quickly added, explaining that she had to deliver some paperwork to the teacher's office because she was chosen as female representative for the class. "Well, if you excuse me, I'll have to deliver these papers and head to my part-time job." Sakaya began as she began to descend down the stairs towards the teacher's lounge.

Turning slightly to look across her shoulder, Sakaya smiled and waved Rin good-bye. "I'll see you in class, Okumura-san." Rin couldn't help but to return her smile and waved back, watching her figure retreat in the distance.

Once she was out of his sight, Rin lowered his hand and snapped out of his daze. His sapphire eyes shone with confusion as he remembered Sakaya's last words. "Weird. I thought students weren't allowed off campus without permission. ." Rin mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin as he decided to head back to the dorms until his Night classes.

"So then how does she have a part time job?"

* * *

><p>When Rin arrived to his Night classes on time for once, he found the atmosphere to be heavy with dread. "Woah! What's going on in here?" He exclaimed, waving the air in attempts to get rid of the bad atmosphere.<p>

Although Rin and his fellow classmates had been upgraded to the Esquire status recently, they haven't been allowed to oversee missions yet because Yuukio and the others teachers still believed they were too inexperienced.

Bon was the first to speak, "Shut up and sit down, you idiot!"

Rin's pointed ears twitched at the insult and waved a threatening fist in Bon's direction. "Why don't you come over here and say it to my face?"

"I rather stay over here than see your annoying, stupid smile!" Rin blinked, realizing that he did have a stupid smile stretched on his lips. Shima walked over towards Rin and patted his shoulder like a proud father.

"So, whose the lucky girl?" Shima asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively as he draped an arm around Rin's shoulder. Rin blinked cluelessly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh _you _know~" Shima sang, nudging Rin with his elbow. "Something good must have happened for you to have such a smile!" Leaning in closer, Shima whispered into Rin's ear. "Oh, I know. It must have been, Shiemi-san, right?" Rin flushed at the mention of his current crush and snuck a quick glance at the said girl.

Shiemi noticed Rin's gaze and sent him a quick smile. The memories of the amusement park incident popped into his mind as he quickly adverted his gaze. This only fueled Shima's teasing. "Oh ho~ So it **was** Shiemi-san! You lucky dog!"

"So. .what did you guys _do_?"

"We didn't do anything!" Unfortunately, Rin added mentally in his mind. Even though he liked Shiemi, he knew that she only saw him as a friend and had eyes only for his brother. It was yet again another thing his brother bested him in. "I just met a girl from my class today." Rin explained, scratching his cheek with a sheepish smile of his lips.

Shima stared at his blankly as he removed his arm from Rin's shoulders. "So now you have _two _girls?"

"I don't have any girls! They are just friends!" Rin retorted, waving an angry fist towards Shima who raised his hands in surrender. "Ah, but are students allowed to get part-time jobs here?"

Kamiki entered the classroom just in time to hear Rin's question and snorted as she passed by him. "Students don't need to work at True Cross Academy since it's a school for _rich _students." She replied haughtily, taking her seat.

"That's true, though." Konekomaru spoke up as Rin glared at Kamiki. "Besides, Mephisto said during the student orientation that jobs weren't allowed because he wanted students to focus on their studies."

"But why the sudden question? Don't tell me you're trying to get a job." Rin dismissed the question with a casual wave of his hand.

"Me? With a job?" He snorted, "I have better things to do then try to make some money!"

"That's ironic coming from you Nii-san - who couldn't even keep a job for a day." Yuukio smiled, finally entering the classroom.

Rin flushed in embarrassment as his classmates stared at him. "S-Shut up!" Rin grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he took his seat next to Shiemi with a pout.

"Anyways, as you guys know, the Day classes were canceled today due to a 'national holiday' set by Mephisto." Yuukio stated loudly, capturing the attention of his students. "This - of course - was a lie." The class stared at him dumbfounded. So why did he cancel classes then?

"We have received reports from town that people are mysteriously disappearing due to an unknown force. Classes were cancelled today because we have great suspicion that the next attack will occur at school."

"Therefore-" Yuukio was cut off short as his brother rose to his feet excitedly.

"That means we have a new mission, right?"

Yuukio sighed at his older brother's antics, but nevertheless smiled. "Yes, we have a new mission. It shouldn't be too difficult, seeing that the person behind these attacks haven't shown much aggression. At most, it's probably a low level demon stirring up some trouble."

"Ah, so it's like the boy in the amusement park?" Shiemi wondered out loud.

Bon raised his hand, "Wait. How are we supposed to find a puny demon and protect the students if the school is so big?"

"Ah. Well, according to Mephisto, we already have a general idea of who is going to be attacked next." Yuukio replied, "I believe her name is Yamaguchi Sayaka."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks for all the support from the last chapter! :D I feel like my brain is just exploding with new plot lines, so I just had to write chapter two during class today. It's a rather short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading! -miiika

* * *

><p>[ C H A P T E R TWO]; "the young prince"<p>

"I have to say, I never thought you would want to become involved with the class." Sakaya gave a short laugh as they left the teacher's lounge. "No offense, Okumura-san, but you don't seem like the type to be involved with school."

Rin forced a laugh and scratched the back of his head as his sapphire eyes darted around the empty hallways in search for the pesky demon. "Oh well, you know! I'm just trying out new things because it's high school!"

After Yuukio finished explaining their mission and the demon's next possible target, Rin immediately rushed to the teacher's lounge, where Sakaya was surprisingly still there. She seemed surprised to see Rin in such a disheveled state, but easily bought into Rin's lie when he told her he wanted to become more involved with the class.

"Tch. How stupid." A gruff voice said shortly after Rin spoke. Rin turned to glare at the owner of the voice. Unfortunately, before Rin had left the classroom, Yuukio had assigned partners for the said mission, and instead of Shiemi, Rin was stuck with Bon.

Needless to say, neither party was particularly happy with the arrangement. Bon glowered at Rin. Why was _he _stuck with this idiot? Sparks flew when the two boys made eye contact, but luckily, Sakaya stepped in before too much damage was done. "Come on now, there's nothing wrong with wanting to experience life." She said casually, patting Bon's shoulder as she passed him.

Rin smirked smugly upon noticing a faint blush appearing on Bon's cheeks. "After all, they _do _call the teenage years the 'golden' years. You should try to live it all up before it's over." Sakaya continued, taking a few steps in front of Bon and Rin.

"Y-Yeah. . I guess so." Bon replied slowly in hesitation. Talking with girls was never really his strongest forte and judging by the large smirk on Rin's lips, he would never hear the end of this later.

As the three walked out of school, Rin noticed that the sun was quickly setting behind the clouds. Soon, it would be night and the likelihood of Sakaya being attacked would double. "Huh. It's getting dark pretty quick." Sakaya hummed lightly as the street lamps flickered to life.

"Have you noticed anything strange around you lately?" Bon suddenly blurted out. Sakaya paused in her steps and sent him a curious glance.

"Strange?" Sakaya echoed, her sharp brown eyes focusing on Bon.

"You know, like supernatural things!" Rin supplied, seeing that Bon wasn't going to go anywhere with his questions. "Like hearing things late a night or feeling an unfamiliar presence. ." Sakaya stared at him blankly before smiling weakly.

"Well, now that you mention it. . I _have _been hearing these strange voices lately." Bon and Rin exchanged serious looks as Sakaya frowned. Letting out a sigh, Sakaya's eyes hardened as she wrapped her arms around herself as if a cool breeze had just passed.

"At first, it wasn't anything I couldn't ignore, but lately. ." Sakaya trailed off, lowering her voice to a low whisper. "It seems as if the voices have gotten more malicious."

Sakaya lowered her head as her shoulders began to shake. Rin reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but stopped as Sakaya suddenly lifted her head. Rin's eyes twitched in annoyance as Sakaya began to laugh.

Rin clenched in hands into a fist as his body trembled in anger. "Don't tell me. ." Rin started out calmly before his patience snapped. "YOU WERE JOKING THE WHOLE TIME?"

Bon looked annoyed as well as disappointed, but chose to keep quiet. His father had taught him to never raise his voice against women or he'll face the consequences. This principle, however, did not apply to Kamiki because the girl was so haughty that she deserved some of the things he said.

Once Sakaya's laughter subsided, she wiped away a tear from her eyes. "Sorry, you guys looked so serious that I couldn't help it." She barely flinched when Rin came dangerously close to her face.

"You idiot! This isn't some joking manner!" Rin yelled as an irk mark appeared on his forehead. "Your life could have been in serious danger!"

Sakaya stared at him blankly, the smile on her face was gone completely. "But, Okumura-san." She started out slowly, her voice was tinged with innocence. "It's not like demons exist or anything."

Rin opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when a sudden chill descended on the group. Immediately, Rin whipped his head towards the faint scent of a demon. Bon recognized the presence as well and stood protectively in front of Sakaya.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Rin held up his sword as the demon leaped from the shadows and snarled menacingly at him. The demon's blood red eyes stared down ominously at Rin as it grinned. _"I finally found you. ."_ Rin leapt back as the demon attempted to make a swipe at Rin with its deformed claws.

"BON! Get Sakaya-san out of here!" Rin ordered, keeping his eyes on the fairly large demons. He knew he couldn't use his sword without the risk of exposing his flames. _'Is this the demon responsible for the attacks?'_ Rin vaguely wondered, as he kept a careful eye at the demon.

Bon grabbed Sakaya's wrist as he made a mad dash towards the woods. Once Rin deemed that the two were far enough, Rin smirked and released his sword. The blue flames of Satan emerged from his body as he waited for the demon's next attack.

"_Ah, those blue flames. ."_ The demon growled as it watched the flames with mild amusement. _"So you __**are **__the son of Satan after all. ."_

Rin's eyes narrowed as the demon began to sink back into the ground, _"However, I'll tell you this, young prince. .I'm not the enemy here."_

Rin lowered his sword slightly, confused by the demon's words. A malicious chortled bubbled in the demon's throat, _"Ah. You're confused, young prince." _By now, the demon's body was completely submerged in the ground and only his eyes were showing. _"But it's not __**me **__you should be going after to kill. ."_

"_It's the girl, Yamaguchi Sakaya you should be after."_

The demon disappeared shortly after his last words, leaving Rin in a state of confusion. Quickly sheathing his sword, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bon's number. "Damn it!" Rin cursed, shoving his phone back into his pocket when Bon did not answer.

Turning on his heels, Rin rushed into the woods with the demon's words echoing in his head. "There's absolutely no way. ." He murmured to himself, as he frantically kept his eyes open for the two. Rin gave a weak laugh, "Hah. That stupid demon was just trying to buy some time."

"Because there's no way that she could. ." Rin froze in his steps as he saw the demon from earlier go up in a whirl of blue flames. Rin eyes widened as the demon shrieked as its layers of skin slowly peeled away until he disappeared into dust.

"Filthy demons," A soft voice scoffed. The statement was followed by the cracking of the person's knuckles. Rin stared speechlessly as the moonlight shone of the figure's face and Yamaguchi Sakaya stared back at him with lifeless eyes.

"W-Wait. .Don't tell me _you _did this!" Sakaya merely smiled in reply, taking small steps forward. Rin took a hesitant step back, noticing that Bon was propped up against the tree - unharmed - a couple meters away.

Sakaya raised a slender eyebrow, "Ah~ Don't tell me you are scared of me now, Okumura-san." She said in a disappointed tone. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyways." Sakaya finished with a quick dismissal of her hand.

Bringing her hand forward, the only thing Rin could remember was the lifeless look in Sakaya's eyes before she slammed the palm on her hand on his forehead. Darkness began to consume him as he struggled to keep his heavy eyelids awake.

"Good night, Okumura-san."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Thanks for all the nice words of encouragements! ^^ Updates will be quicker now because it is summer break, so expect a chapter every week or so (or at least until I reach writer's block! :P) Anyways, is Sakaya a Mary-Sue? :/ I was re-reading some of my past chapters, and it came across to me that I might have made her a little Mary-Sueish! So, if she does come off as one, please tell me! As always, thanks for the support and enjoy reading!-miiika

P.S. Since I always forget to put this, I do not own Blue Exorcist.

* * *

><p>[C H A P T E R THREE]; "oblivion"<p>

"Rin!"

". . . .Rin!"

Opening his eyes showing, Okumura Rin blinked slowly as he tried to regain his vision. "Oh, thank goodness!" He vaguely felt a pair of arms thrown around his body's and blinked rapidly when he realized it was Shiemi.

Flushing, Rin scooted backwards until his head hit a tree trunk. "Eh? What are you doing here, Shiemi?" He asked curiously, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Shiemi looked confused as she spoke.

"The mission is over, Rin-kun. Yuki-chan found the demon attacking the townspeople." Rin nodded slowly, registering the words in his mind before he suddenly leapt to his feet.

"Where is she?" Rin demanded, gripping his sword tightly as he slowly recalled the events that had taken place before he was knocked out. '_Damn it!' _Rin cursed, scowling at the ground as he remembered the demon being engulfed in blue flames. '_What the hell was that?'_

"Eh?" Shiemi was takened back by Rin's fierce expression and replied, "Bon escorted Yamaguchi-san back to her dorms." She then added, "Don't worry, Rin! Yamaguchi-san is fine!"

Rin blinked in confusion, finally registering the words Shiemi had said earlier. "Wait, you said that the Yuukio found the demon?" He asked, staring into Shiemi's green eyes with a serious expression.

Sheimi smiled and nodded," Yuki-chan found it near the school building! Luckily it was a low level demon, so no one got hurt. ." Shiemi continued on, but Rin tuned out her words, staring at the ground in mild shock.

If Yuukio had defeated the demon, then what the hell was the other demon doing on school grounds? From what he could remember, it wasn't an ordinary low level demon and looked as if it could only be summoned onto school grounds.

"Oh! There you are, Shiemi-san." A familiar voice called out, catching Rin's attention. He lifted up his head to see Yuukio followed by the rest of his classmates. Yuukio sighed in relief seeing that Shiemi was safe, before turning his attention to his brother.

"And you!" Yuukio's expression suddenly grew darker as he took large strides towards his older brother. "How can you seriously take a nap during a mission?"

Rin's eyes widened as he tried to explain himself, but was cut off when Yuukio continued. "And to think I left you with Yamaguchi-san! Luckily the demon didn't try to attack you guys, or else there would have been trouble."

An irk mark appeared on Rin's forehead as he suddenly leapt to his feet. "Who said that I was sleeping huh? And a demon _did _attack us, but it got away before I got to do anything!"

Bon suddenly stepped up, "Hah? A demon?" He repeated in disbelief, shaking his head. "There wasn't any demon! After we left the school building, _you _suddenly disappeared and we find you sleeping in the woods!"

Rin faltered as he saw that the look in Bon's eyes told him that he seriously didn't remember anything. Yuukio sighed, placing a reassuring hand on Rin's shoulder. "You were probably dreaming of a demon, Nii-san." Turning to the rest, Yuukio ordered them to go back to their dorms.

Frowning, Rin felt himself following his brother back into their dorms. Casting a quick glance behind his shoulder, his frown deepened when he noticed the scorched grass from before was gone. '_There's definitely something going on here. .'_ Rin thought darkly, unaware of a figure watching him.

"**You almost got caught.**" A deep voice growled on the other end of the phone line. "**Don't be too careless next time**_." _The voice warned, but the person's tone of voice indicated that he could care less if the figure got caught.

Stepping out from the shadows, the figure stared at Rin's retreating back before replying. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to get him next time." The figure smiled as the moonlight hit the figure's face. "The beloved son of Satan. ."

"You'll be mine next," Yamaguchi Sakaya smirked, gripping the tree trunk with her right hand. The wood peeled back as blue flames began to spread on the tree's body. "Okumura Rin."

* * *

><p>The next day, when Okumura Yuukio woke up, his brother's bed was surprisingly empty. Yuukio rubbed his eyes tiredly as he slipped on his glasses. Ever since they returned from the mission last night, he noticed that Rin had been acting strange, but knew better than to question his brother.<p>

However, Yuukio was quite concerned when he heard Rin mumble something about blue flames in his sleep. "Maybe being promoted to Esquire so quickly got him stressed," Yuukio sighed to himself, raking his hand through his unruly bed head.

Yuukio snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his cell phone buzz. "Hello?" He answered as he got out of bed to prepare for the school day. Yuukio almost dropped the phone when he heard the Mephisto's next words.

"Eh?" Yuukio pushed his glasses up his nose as his eyes widened. "Another demon on grounds?"

* * *

><p>For once, Rin arrived early to class and took his seat near the window. Casually looking around the classroom, he frowned when he realized that Sakaya had arrived to class yet. Rin yawned before laying his head on his desk.<p>

He had so many questions to ask her, but even he wasn't sure if she would have answers. His memories were still a bit blurry from the night before with only brief flashbacks of the demon, but Rin was certain that he saw the demon die from blue flames.

But who else would have blue flames except for himself and his supposed 'father'? Rin closed his eyes as he tried his best to remember the events that took place. _'She probably wouldn't even know anything though. .'_ Rin reasoned with himself as he sighed. He didn't know why the demon was targeting Sakaya or whether she could **see **demons in the first place.

'_But it couldn't help but to ask. .' _

"Good morning, Okumura-san." A cheerful voice said. Rin lifted his head lazily and widened his eyes as he saw Sakaya pull out the seat next to him. She smiled politely to him as she sat down and hung her book bag beside her desk.

"Mornin'." He said slowly. So she was his seat partner the whole time? No one why his grades were so miserable! Rin couldn't even remember the person that sat next to him for two months! "Um-" Rin eyebrow twitched when some of his female classmates immediately flocked towards Sakaya.

"Good morning, Sayaka-chan!" One of the girls said as she shot a look towards Rin. Rin frowned and turned his head to the side. "We missed you the other day! It was too bad you had to stay and help out with paperwork!"

Sakaya turned her attention towards her classmates and laughed. "It's no big deal, really. After all, it's all for the benefit of the class." She smiled as the girls congratulated her on her dedication towards the class.

One of the girls scoffed and crossed her arms, "You wouldn't have to do so much work if a certain **someone **did their job properly." There was a brief silence as the girls turned to stare at Satsuki Renji - who was the male representative of the class.

Sakaya laughed awkwardly as the rest of the girls blanched upon seeing the red-haired boy fast asleep. "Geez. What a bum. How could such a guy be chosen as class representative?" Another girl said, shaking her head as embraced Sakaya in a hug.

"Poor, Sakaya-chan! You're stuck with all the work while Satsuki sleeps his life away!" Sakaya shook her head good naturedly, "It's fine. I don't mind doing the work and Satsuki can be a great help when he's not sleeping!" Her friends stared at her blankly and Sakaya threw up her hands in defensive. "You just have to get to know him!"

"Riiiiiiiight!" One of the girls sang, slapping Sakaya's shoulder a little too hard. "Sometimes you're too kind for your own good!" Rin froze as Sakaya's elbow accidentally touched his due to the impact of her friend's hit. His sapphire eyes widened as all of the memories from yesterday night rushed back.

The demon. .The attack. .And the blue flames. He remembered seeing the blue flames on Sakaya's hand and the cold expression on her face she had before she knocked him out. "Oh. I'm sorry, Okumura-san. ." Sakaya apologized, instinctively reaching her hand out.

Rin's eyes widened in terror as he noticed it was her right hand stretched out and imagined the blue flames. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rin suddenly roared, jumping to his feet as he glared at the unsuspecting girl in anger.

Sakaya's smile faltered as she lowered her hand to her lap. "Okumura-san?" The rest of the class turned to stare at the sudden uproar, and even Satsuki lifted his head to watch the spectacle.

Noticing the crowd that had gathered, Rin ducked his head as he gritted his teeth. Nothing good would come if he got too angry. "Geez, what a weirdo for suddenly yelling out like that." His classmates whispered to each other as Sakaya kept her sharp brown eyes focused on him.

"Well, it's expected for a _commoner _not to keep their emotions in check," Another snickered.

Ignoring the classmates' whispers, Sakaya suddenly smiled and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, geez, Okumura-san!" Her voice was light, which eased the tension in the room. "You said that you weren't a morning person, but I never knew you were _this _cranky!"

The homeroom teacher walked in and Satsuki suddenly rose up. "Stand up." He said dully, keeping his eyes forward to the front when the rest of the class stared at him in surprise. Leading the class greeting was probably one of the first duties he had ever done.

The rest of the class followed his suit, "Bow." As the class greeted the teacher good morning, Rin snuck a quick glance at Sakaya who greeted the teacher warmly. _'What the hell does this mean?' _Rin wondered, turning his head away from the girl as he stared at the courtyard.

She didn't have the pointed ears or teeth of a demon, so Rin was positive that she wasn't part of the Underworld. '_So then, what the hell __**is **__she?' _


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I keep getting Sakaya's last name wrong in the previous chapters and just wanted to clarify that her last name is Yamaguchi (this is more of a note to myself though, haha). Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! ^^ I noticed that there was a lot of watches and favorites for this stories, but not a lot of reviews. D; So if you can take a few moments to review this chapter, it would seriously make my day! -miiika

P.S. There's still a lot of things behind Sakaya's flames, but I can assure you that she is **not **a demon and there is limitations with her 'power' which I hope to reveal in future chapters!

* * *

><p>[C H A P T E R FOUR]; "the perfect world"<p>

"With all due respect, it's impossible for demons to enter school grounds by merely infiltrating it." Yuukio sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he sat in front of the headmaster of True Cross Academy. Mephisto clicked his tongue as he waved a finger towards the younger Exorcist.

"Nothing is impossible, my dear Yuki-chan!" Mephisto exclaimed flamboyantly, stretching his arms in the air. Yuukio stared at him with a sweat drop running down his forehead as the headmaster continued. "There are times when pesky demons manage to slip through a crack of the barrier, but nothing major escalates!"

"Anyways, I would like you and Rin-kun to find the demon for me." Yuukio widened his eyes and leaped to his feet. "It should be relatively easy to find since it likes to roam on the outskirts of the campus."

"But, Nii-san fell asleep during his mission yesterday!" Yuukio protested. For some reason, Yuukio had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Don't you think its unnecessary to send an Esquire on a simple mission?"

Mephisto waved away Yuukio's suggestion with a casual flick of his wrist, "It will be good experience for him!" The headmaster then sighed dramatically as he leaned forward and rested his chin on his palms. "Besides, Rin-kun has been bothering me lately asking for a new mission, you know?"

"If you're with him, I'm sure he won't mess up!" Mephisto concluded cheerfully, smiling at the perplexed Exorcist. Yuukio sighed, knowing that he had lost the argument and picked up his coat from the back of his chair.

"Very well then," Yuukio said reluctantly as he turned towards the headmaster. "Nii-san and I will go find this demon later tonight." Mephisto nodded merrily as Yuukio bowed and left the room.

Once Yuukio left the room, the cheerful smile of the headmaster's lips turned towards as he frowned. "Haah. How troublesome." Mephisto exhaled, turning his chair to face the large window behind him. "The demons are beginning to make a ruckus after _she _began to show her powers again."

"So, what are you going to do Aniki?" Mephisto glanced to the side and smirked when he saw his younger brother staring back blankly at him. Amaimon rolled the lollipop in his mouth as he continued. "Should we just kill her now?"

Mephisto shook his head, "Now now, you know very well we can't touch one of the members of the Order." A dark look grew of Mephisto's visage as the smirk on his lips widened. "We'll just watch over her for now."

"Now, would you care for some tea?"

* * *

><p>"Huh? Another mission?" Rin turned his chair to face his younger brother who had just entered the room. Yuukio noted that his older brother looked a bit distracted and the tone of his voice suggested that his thoughts were on something else besides the mission.<p>

Never less, Yuukio opened the closet door to slip on his Exorcist gear and nodded. "Mephisto said it would be a good experience for you."

Rin sighed and leaned back into his chair as he stretched. He could never understand the headmaster's intentions, but if it was a mission, Rin wouldn't step down from it. Successfully completing the mission today would redeem his error from yesterday and get him one step closer to becoming Paladin. Plus, he was in a particularly foul mood after his Day classes because Sakaya had skipped out on the last three periods, so he didn't have time to question her about the blue flames. Rin stared at his brother's back, tempted to ask him about the blue flames, but decided against it.

'_There's no point in getting Yuukio stressed out,' _Rin thought dully as he imagined his brother freaking out about the existence of another person who could use blue flames. '_But it's not like I'm handling the situation any better. .' _

Rin turned to stare out the window as he waited for Yuukio to gather his belongings. Nodding to himself, Rin half-listened to his brother as he stared at the dark night sky. Suddenly, the night sky was brightened by the sudden appearance of blue flames.

Rin widened his eyes as he leaped to his feet. There was no doubt that the flames belonged to Sakaya. As the flames began to die away, Rin immediately located the source to be the same place as last night. Grabbing his sword, Rin dashed out of the room, ignoring Yuukio shouting his name.

'_I'm definitely going to get to the bottom of this tonight!' _

* * *

><p>Once Rin reached his destination, he wildly searched for any signs of life. The flames had long died by the time he reached the woods, but he could faintly pick up the scent of burning flesh. "SAKAYA-SAN! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Rin roared, tightening the grip on his sword as he waited for the said girl to respond.<p>

Rin's pointed ears twitched when he heard the sound of light footsteps and whipped his head towards the direction of the sound. Yamaguchi Sakaya stepped out from the shadows with a calm smile on her face as she tilted her head to the side. "You called, Okumura-san?" She asked casually, unfazed by the blood on her cheek.

Rin frowned as he took a step forward. Immediately, he covered his nose in disgust as he noticed the charred bodies of some of his classmates on the ground. Some of the bodies were still covered with the faint hue of the flame as it steadily burned through their flesh. "W-What. ." Rin's eyes widened in horror as he took a hesitant step backwards.

"What the hell happened here?" Rin shouted once he regained his voice.

Sakaya's answer came immediately, "I killed them." She smiled cruelly, kicking one of the corpses that were still burning. Immediately, the body gave way and turned into dust.

Rin watched in horror as the bodies turned into ash one by one. "Disgusting creatures they are really," Sakaya continued, wiping the blood off of her cheek. "To think that one of them had the audacity to hit me earlier today. ." Her lips curled in disgust as she brushed her shoulder.

Rin's pupils dilated as he recalled the girl who had slapped Sakaya's shoulder playfully in class earlier that day. "WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?" Rin shouted, lifting the girl in the air by her collar. "Wasn't she your friend?"

Sakaya stared down coldly at Rin, "No." She answered simply, placing her hand on Rin's wrist. Rin winced as Sakaya tightened her grip on his wrist. Rin froze as her right hand became engulfed in flames and shot out.

He heard an inhumane cry of a demon in pain and shakily turned his head to see a small demon being swallowed in flames. "Burn in hell," Sakaya said icily to the demon who shrieked out in obvious pain.

"_HOW. .HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WA-" _The demon's words were cut off as the flames intensified and the demon disappeared. Feeling his legs give out on him, Rin released Sakaya and dropped to his knees. "Who. .No. ._What _the hell are you?"

Sakaya ignored his question as she straightened her collar. "The students that were possessed by the demon committed various crimes around the city," She sighed tiredly, flicking her hair across her shoulder. "It's only fair that the students get what they deserved, don't you think?" She concluded with an eerily happy smile.

"Not only that, but they served as a portal for the demons in Genna." Sakaya added after a long thoughtful pause.

Rin shivered. How could she be so casual about killing her former classmates? "Why didn't you just exorcise the demon?" Sakaya turned to look at Rin, an evident frown of disappointment was on her lips.

"Honestly, Okumura-san. I thought you would know better." Sakaya said, her voice dripping with boredom as she spoke. "Once you are possessed by a demon, you become an easier target for others demons."

She leaned down to whisper into Rin's ear, "It's only fitting to get rid of the trash before it starts to stink up. Don't you agree, Okumura-san?" Sakaya stepped to the side as Rin released his sword from the sheath.

"You. .You piece of _shit_!" Rin growled as he lunged forward. Sakaya shook her head lightly as a deep frown marred her usual pleasant visage. "How can you just end a life so carelessly?" He yelled, barring his fangs as he brought his sword forward.

His father had taught him to cherish life and even though the demon had caused them to do bad deeds, it didn't necessarily mean they were _bad _people in the first place. "Okumura-san. Do you know why people become possessed by demons?" Sakaya asked, dodging Rin's attack with ease. "It is because they allow themselves to succumb by **their **own darkness."

"Just like that girl who adore so much. .Shiemi-san, was it?" Rin froze, his feral eyes looked at her dangerously as the flames around him intensified. Sakaya barely flinched as the blue flames began to lick her arm.

"What gives you the right to judge what's right and wrong?" Rin demanded as he lunged forward to attack her. Sakaya ducked and watched with interest as Rin's blue flames made contact with the ground.

"Ah, you asked me what I was before." She smiled, disregarding his question once again. "I am nobody, Okumura-san." Her expression suddenly turned flat as she quickly grabbed his sword and placed it back in the sheath. The flames around Rin died as his features became more human.

Taking advantage of his sudden vulnerability, Sakaya's hand shot out and she grabbed Rin's face, throwing him to the ground. Rin stared at her hollowly as she gave him a condensing look. "Because I am nobody, Okumura-san," She spoke softly, engulfing her right hand in blue flames once again. "_That _gives me the right to judge."

"Die, Okumura Rin." She said coldly, shooting her hand out towards Rin's face. A sudden rush of adrenaline hit him as Rin fumbled on the ground, barely escaping her attack. His mind vaguely registered the burning of the grass behind him as he scrambled onto his feet.

'_She's. .she's really trying to kill me!' _Rin panicked as he saw his brother emerge from the forest. Yuukio saw his brother look at him in terror and pulled out his gun as a precaution. "G-Get away!" Rin warned, his voice hoarse with raw fear.

Rin froze as he felt Sakaya grabbed his arm and closed his eyes as he waited for the flames to burn him. Instead, he felt nothing but the night's cool breeze brush across his sky. Sakaya's voice came later, but this time, her tone was more light and casual. "Just kidding!"

Rin opened his eyes and turned to stare at her in bewilderment. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it a long time ago, Okumura-san." Sakaya continued with a friendly smile on her face as she tossed Rin's sword back to him.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when his brother finally reached the pair. "Nii-san? What's going on here?" Yuukio asked curiously, lowering his gun when he saw that there was no present danger in the forest.

Sakaya immediately rushed towards Yuukio's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing much, Okumura-san! I was just taking a walk through the woods and I thought I heard something strange. ." Yuukio nodded slowly, not quite believing her story.

"Ah. .I see. Are you okay, Nii-san?" Yuukio asked, directing his attention towards his battered brother.

Rin opened his mouth to tell Yuukio about the girl's strange flames, but cut himself off when he realized that her hand was still on Yuukio's shoulder. The look in Sakaya's eyes told him everything. If he told his brother about her flames, then he would suffer the same fate as the others.

Clenching his fists, Rin gritted his teeth. "Yeah, everything is fine!" He lied, mirroring the same smile Sakaya wore earlier.

Yuukio sighed in relief, "Well, that's good. It seems like the demon suddenly disappeared, so the mission is called off for tonight." Yuukio directed his attention back to Sakaya, who stood innocently beside him. "You should probably head back to your dorms, Yamaguchi-san. It's dangerous here at night."

Sakaya nodded, slipping back into her innocent school girl façade with ease. "Right! I'll see you later then, Okumura-san!" Although she didn't specify which brother she was talking to, Rin flinched when she turned to gaze towards him.

With a smile on her lips, she waved at the two brothers before heading back towards her dorms. "We should head back too, Nii-san. It's been a long day." Yuukio said after a long pause. Rin nodded, turning to glance behind his shoulder as he agreed with his brother.

Rin's eyes narrowed as he noticed that the previous destroyed landscape was no longer damaged and the charred bodies were disposed of properly. It was as if the events that had just transpired had not happened at all.

Yes, Rin thought darkly as he followed his brother back to their dorms, it _had been a rather long day._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I would just like to point out that this takes place a little after the amusement park incident and shortly before they go training in the woods! Quick question, should Sakaya be allowed to enter the Night class? I was debating this and wanted to know what you guys thought before I made my final decision! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well~!

P.S. The next chapter will be released when I get at least 5 reviews! I hate doing these stuff, but the lack of reviews is making my motivation go down. .So review, review, review! –miiika

* * *

><p>[ C H A P T E R FIVE ] "the true cross order speaks"<p>

The atmosphere at the True Cross Japanese Branch was anything but pleasant. Yamaguchi Sakaya adverted her eyes from the other Exorcists as she made her way down the long hallways, ignoring the gossip that trailed behind her as she walked.

She hated the foul smell of death that seemed to linger in the underground hallways and cringed at the vibrant displays worshipping God as the almighty savior. Sakaya did not believe in God, she gave up on that notion years ago.

The smile she usually wore at school was long gone and was replaced with a hard frown as she threw open the doors were the Head Council members of the Order awaited. The Council members sat quietly on the balcony seats as their beady eyes followed her every movement.

Finally stopping at the middle of the room, Sakaya looked upwards with indifference as she waited for the first to speak. "What is the status with Satan's son?"

"He is extremely reckless and unstable with the usage of his flames. Okumura Rin seems to act based on his emotions and doesn't seem to think logically." Sakaya reported, her sharp eyes narrowing as a thought ran across her mind.

"And your flames?" One of them pressed on.

"They seem to have no effect on Okumura Rin." The girl replied, her eyes flickering to her right hand for a brief moment. The moment she had grabbed Okumura's hand, the flames had immediately disappeared from her hand. It was strange, Sakaya concluded as her eyes shot back up to the Council.

There was a brief collective gasp around the room, followed by muffled murmurs. It was the first time they had heard of her flames not working properly since she received her 'special power'. "It's only expected to get such dismal results if you send a _child."_

Sakaya's eyes flickered up towards the source of the voice and her visage darkened considerably. A tall blond man emerged from the shadow with an arrogant look on his face. "Isn't that right, Sa-ka-ya-chan?" Angel said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he stared at the girl below him.

Sakaya bit back a scalding comment. How could such an arrogant man be promoted to Paladin? The thought of Angel actually getting an outfit custom made when he was promoted was enough to lower her respects for the supposed 'strongest Exorcist'.

Instead, Sakaya slipped on the mask she usually wore at school and smiled at him. "Hello. I didn't notice your presence earlier."

Angel twitched at the sublime insult the young girl hurled at him. How dare she suggest that his great presence wasn't enough to notice? Angel chose to focus on the subject at hand rather than engaging in a petty argument with the young girl. "Your _flames_ should have worked on Satan's son since the boy still has the body of a human."

Unlike the true blue flames of Satan, her flames only allowed her to attack humans that had once been possessed by a demon and made a vessel. She could only inflict damage on a demon after she had destroyed its host. "He seems to be a special case."

"Perhaps the power of Satan is stronger than we think." Sakaya suggested.

Angel narrowed his eyes at the sudden mention of Satan. If the girl's flames weren't enough to take out Satan's son, what was the point of keeping her in the Order? She wasn't even a true exorcist and allowing her to partake in such events made a mockery of the Order! Before Angel could voice his thoughts, a member of the Council spoke.

"Keep a close eye on the boy." Sakaya's eyes betrayed a brief moment of shock before they glazed over in indifference. She nodded as she waited for further instructions. "It seems that demons are swarming in Japan due to the sudden exposure of Satan's son."

Sakaya's lips twitched downwards. "We will contact you when it is time, but for now, return to True Cross Academy." Sakaya bowed once before turning on her heels to exit the room. She didn't need any further instructions from the Order because she only had one mission in life.

Her sole existence belonged to the Order and her only purpose was to eradicate the filth that lingered on Earth – demons.

* * *

><p>The next day at class, Okumura Rin immediately noticed that the desks the students that Sakaya had killed was strangely missing and no one seemed to comment on their disappearance. Sakaya had greeted him this morning as well before attending her duties as class representative with Satsuki straggling behind.<p>

He still didn't trust Yamaguchi Sakaya and didn't know if she was an enemy or not. The words Neuhaus uttered to him still lingered in his mind and he couldn't help but to wonder if Sakaya was really trying to kill him last night.

". .Okumura-san!" Rin's head snapped up as the heard his name and wildly looked around the room only to find it void of life. Rubbing his eyes, he focused his attention on the pair in front of him. As expected, Sakaya was staring back at him with a smile on her lips.

Surprisingly, Satsuki was next to her with notebooks in his arms. He wore a bored expression compared to Sakaya and looked as if he would rather be anywhere else but at school. "School is over, Okumura-san." Sakaya explained cheerfully, displaying all the right emotions a class representative should have.

Rin blinked, staring at the clock that hung above the chalkboard. He really slept through the whole school day? "Anyways, Satsuki and I are collecting notes for Sudo-sensei's class because he wants to make sure everyone is taking good notes before the finals."

Digging through his bag, he handed his notebook – which was obviously full of doodles – to Satsuki who accepted it with a grunt of disapproval. "Well then, we should drop these off to the teacher's lounge before Sudo-sensei leaves!" Satsuki merely nodded tiredly as he dragged his feet towards the door while Sakaya pushed him.

Sakaya paused in her steps as Rin suddenly grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving. "Wait. I need to talk to you." The tone in his voice left no room for arguments and his sapphire eyes stared at her with fierce intensity.

She didn't miss a beat and turned towards the male class representative. "Satsuki, go ahead. I'll catch up with you later!" Satsuki stared at the pair before quietly exiting the room. Once his footsteps faded away, Sakaya took a seat in front of Rin. "So what did you want to talk about, Okumura-san?"

Rin glowered, "Drop the act, it's sickening." Sakaya's smile faded and was replaced with an expression of indifference. Rin didn't know what was more annoying – the fact that she always wore a fake smile or the nonchalant look she wore when he was angry.

"I believe I already told you everything you wanted to know the last night." Sakaya said flatly, focusing her eyes on Rin. "I don't have any intentions of killing you." She added as an afterthought.

Rin's eyes narrowed. Although he didn't admit it, it was nice knowing that there was one less person out looking for his blood. "I wasn't going to ask you about that. Who exactly _are _you?"

Sakaya blinked, as if she was taken aback by his sudden question. "I already told you, I am-"

"I know, I know. You are 'nobody'." Rin dismissed the answer by waving his hand as if there was an annoying fly around him. "What exactly do you mean by _nobody_?"

Sakaya blinked again. Well, she certainly wasn't expecting him to ask such a question. No one had questioned her position in the Order before, so why was he so curious? With a slight smirk tugging on her lips, the girl asked honestly. "I am nobody, Okumura Rin." She repeated slowly, ignoring Rin's narrowed eyes as she continued.

"The Exorcists have some sort of a class division with the Paladin at top and the Esquires on the bottom." Sakaya continued, drawing the pyramid on a sheet on paper on Rin's desk. He frowned upon realizing that it was his homework assignment for Nagashiki-sensei's class.

"I exist outside of the class structure," Sakaya drew a circle on the bottom of the page and wrote her name inside of the figure. "I'm below the Esquires," Sakaya stated, ignoring the smug look on Rin's face when he realized his rank was higher than hers. "But I am not considered an 'Exorcist'."

"Hence, I am nobody." Sakaya concluded dully, leaving Rin in his thoughts as he stared at the diagram she had just drew. "My only existence is to eliminate those considered evil by the Order."

"Is that why you killed _her_?" Rin asked quietly, his eyes flickering towards the vacant spot where the former classmate used to sit. "Because they told you to?"

"Yes." Sakaya answered, tapping her fingers on Rin's desk. Propping her cheek with the palm of her hand, Sakaya leaned forward and pointed to the diagram she drew. "My orders were to eliminate the one who was summoning demons onto the campus grounds."

"But she was your friend!" Rin cried out indignantly, rising to his feet. Sakaya stared up at him lazily.

"Friendship doesn't have to do anything with orders," Sakaya answered coldly, also rising to her feet. "As Satan's son, you should know that friendship doesn't last long in a world like this."

"W. .What do you mean?" Rin asked lamely, the words striking a chord in his heart.

"If your friends were to find out that you were Satan's son, I wonder how they would react?" Sakaya wondered aloud, adverting her gaze to the window outside. Rin flinched as he remembered that Bon's temple was destroyed by the 'Blue Night'.

"Ah, I seem to have struck a sensitive topic." Sakaya commented dully, not sounding the least bit remorseful. "Now, is there anything else you want to know about my life?"

"Perhaps you want to know about the existence of my flames?" Sakaya suggested lightly, throwing her hands in the air as she began to pace the room. "Or do you want to know why I chose to take such a dangerous job?"

"Do you agree with their decisions?"

Sakaya looked as if Rin had just slapped her. For once in her life, Sakaya was at a loss for words. She, herself, wasn't sure about the answer to his question. But, she would never admit it of course. Instead, she immediately changed the subject. "Don't tell me you are sympathizing with them."

"If I had allowed them to live, they would have caused more damage." Sakaya continued in an even tone. "Shouldn't you be happy that they are gone?"

Rin felt disturbed by Sakaya's nonchalant attitude. The way she was talking about her former classmates was so casual that 'they' could have been mistaken for something insignificant – something worthless like insects. "They were your friends!" Rin insisted. "How could you just erase their existence so easily?"

Sakaya sighed tiredly. She was tired of Rin claiming that they were her friends. "This doesn't have anything to do with you, Okumura-san."

"So why don't you just leave it alone?"

Rin hesitated. It was true. Her affairs didn't affect Rin, so he could have turned a blind eye to her doings and move on with his life. But, after seeing the existence of her blue flames and seeing his classmates killed before his eyes, he felt obligated somehow to _change_ the way Sakaya saw life.

His father had told him to cherish his life. He felt obligated to carry out Shiro's last words. "It does concern me!" Rin exclaimed, balling his hands into a fist as he stared at Sakaya with fierce determination.

He didn't know much about Sakaya, but his gut instinct told him that she wasn't as heartless as she made herself out to be. Maybe she followed the Orders instructions because she didn't know what else to do.

Therefore, on that day, Okumura Rin made a vow to himself that he would teach her that people deserved a second chance. Shiro had given him plenty of second chances when his temper had blown out of proportions in school and he deemed it was only right to teach Sakaya the same.

Yamaguchi Sakaya widened her eyes a fraction as Rin continued, "Because I am going to kick Satan's ass and become Paladin!"

"And when I become Paladin," Rin continued with a confident smirk, "You're going to stop killing innocent people."

Sakaya was at a loss for words. Paladin? The son of Satan wanted to become Paladin? The thought was amusing, but for some reason, Sakaya couldn't hold it against him. The fierce determination in his eyes almost made Sakaya want to believe in his ridiculous dream.

Almost.

She felt a small smile tug on her lips, "Hah. How amusing." Sakaya remarked, acknowledging Rin's bold statement. If Okumura-san was able to become Paladin, at least she wouldn't have to see Angel's smug smirk all the time.

"You're different from the other demons." She admitted. He was interesting. Although he was a demon himself, he actually held _compassion _towards the human race. It was bizarre, yet fascinating at the same time.

"I'm keeping an eye out for you," Sakaya tapped on the door frame as she slipped a smile back onto her face. "Don't cause too much trouble, Okumura-san."

As Sakaya walked down the empty hallways, she pulled out her cell phone from her skirt's pocket and casually flipped it open. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see a message waiting for her and opened the text.

Her eyes scanned the contents on the mail before she snapped it shut and pushed it back into her pockets. Letting out a hollowed laugh, she remembered the words Rin had said earlier.

"_You're going to stop killing innocent people!"_

"Don't be ridiculous, Okumura-san." Sakaya murmured to herself, spotting Satsuki waiting for her at the school's entrance. "In this world, there is no such thing as 'innocent' people."


End file.
